callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Enfield
The 'Enfield '''is a fully automatic bullpup assault rifle featured in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Enfield is Hudson's primary starting weapon during the level "Rebirth". It has the ERDL Camouflage and is equipped with Infrared Scope and Masterkey attachments; the optics are especially useful for seeing enemies through the loose Nova 6, as the Infrared Scope picks up thermal signatures that cannot be blocked by the smoke. Multiplayer The Enfield is available for purchase at Level 5. It has moderate damage, moderate rate of fire, and moderate recoil. Unlike all other assault rifles in the game, the Enfield enters ADS in a fifth of a second (the same as SMGs), as opposed to a quarter of a second like all other assault rifles. It utilizes a semi-unique ACOG Scope, the SUSAT. The Infrared scope does not affect the recoil at all, so it can be used for a better zoom without any loss except image definition. Because of its quicker ADS time and very early unlock, the Enfield makes an excellent choice for players who have not yet unlocked the Pro version of Sleight of Hand and those who have just prestiged. It is also a good choice for players wanting to use a tier 2 perk other than Sleight of Hand Pro, while still retaining good ADS speed. The ACOG Scope, or SUSAT, attachment allows the player to take advantage of the Enfield's low recoil, and permits effective engagement of enemies from ranges at which others may find difficulty fighting. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mags *Infrared Scope *Extended Mags Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. EnfieldBO.jpg|The Enfield EnfieldadsBO.jpg|Iron sights EnfieldMasterkey.jpg|The IR sight & Masterkey with ERDL Camouflage used in Rebirth by Jason Hudson. Trivia *The Enfield is one of the few weapons that is reloaded entirely with the player's right hand, others being the Dragunov, L86 LSW and the M1A1 Carbine . *Like the L86 LSW in Modern Warfare 2, the L96A1 and Enfield use the British SUSAT sight as the ACOG Scope. *The Enfield, M60, G11 , Famas, AUG and the Commando all share a similar, if not identical rear folding aperture sight, with each having different front sights. *In the Images folder of the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare data, a .iwi file can be found called "hud_enfield_scoped.iwi", suggesting the Enfield (or a variant) may have been originally one of the weapons in Call of Duty 4. *The Infared Scope does not affect centertime, meaning recoil is neither raised nor lowered. *There is a glitch present on the Wii version where if a person uses the Dual Mags or Extended Mags attachment, the magazine will not appear to change, but the animation will still happen. *The Enfield and the L86 LSW have near identical reload animations. The only noticable difference being the final bolt pull when reloading an empty magazine. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons